How to Befriend a Demon when you're Home Alone
by Not-Germany
Summary: Amriel is an angel living with the Winchesters. You can infer from this that she doesn't have all that many friends. When Team free will goes grocery shopping she decides she's gonna change that. This is based off an rp I did with one of my friends. So this is rated T for language, violence, and sexual references. It might change as the story progresses. I appreciate critiques.


Chapter One

Amriel

I walked silently down the abandoned halls of the bunker. Finally Sam, Dean, and Cas were all out of the house at the same time. This was my chance to see what they kept hidden from me in the "secret" locked room. I was forbidden from poking around the bunker alone. Quite frankly, it was irritating that they were so protective of me sometimes. I am Amriel, a powerful angel for goodness sake, not some helpless little human girl. Not that Sam or Dean knew that particular fact about me; as far as they were concerned, I was just Amriel, powerful, as all angels are, but not nearly as powerful as I truly am. Hopefully, they would never know who I really am.

Castiel of course knew exactly who I was, but despite the fact that I was more powerful he was still just a little bit older, so that (in his mind) made me his baby sister who needed protecting. I mean honestly, they needed to stop viewing me as powerless. None of them have ever told me anything that could be even remotely dangerous. Well enough with the pity party; today I would finally see what they were hiding from me. My heart twinged with guilt over disobeying Cas' wishes and being nosy. Even though my brain knew that I had a right to know and that I was doing the right thing, part of my mind was screaming at me that I shouldn't be disobeying orders and it took everything I had not to run in the opposite direction and do as I was told. Sometimes, it sucks to be an angel.

Leliel

I awoke in a small, poorly lit, concrete room. It was windowless; underground maybe? Trying to get a better look at my surroundings, I attempted to stand, but was stopped by a pair of cold, metal cuffs attaching my wrists to the arms of the chair. I tugged experimentally to see if they would break and was met only by the cold bite of metal digging into my skin.

_Damn_, I thought. _What happened? How did I get here? _Looking around as best I could, I caught sight of a small table with flasks of what I assumed was holy water as well as some blood covered, metal tools and a large assortment of knives.

"Well fuck. This should be interesting."

I heard soft footsteps outside of the door, and held my breath, awaiting the arrival of my torturer. In walked… a woman about my age. She had long caramel hair braided off to one side and wore a lavender sweater and black, knee length skirt. She could not have looked any less threatening.

"What the heck? Who are you?!" She exclaimed, her blue-green eyes filled with confusion.

I looked at the petit girl, surprised that someone so innocent looking could have managed to capture me, a demon. "Well wouldn't you like to know? I won't tell you anything," I snapped.

"Wh-what? I don't understand…how did you…?"

I don't know how to explain it, but I guess you could say that I have a special ability. I can sense when people's souls are pure, and this girl had the purest soul that I had ever encountered. She looked genuinely upset when I snapped at her, and for some reason I regretted it instantly.

"Why in my Father's name do they have a demon in here?" she murmured to herself. She looked me in the eye and said, "Who are you?"

"My name's Leliel, but don't ever call me that. I prefer Le. So I'm assuming you're an angel then? Going by the whole 'My Father' thing?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Well angel girl, what's yours if were doing intro's?" I asked, attempting to tone down the venom in my voice.

"My name is Amriel, angel of the Lord and slightly younger sister of Castiel."

"Amriel? That's a frickin mouthful. I'm calling you Amber because that's about as far as I can pronounce that name."

"What?" she said, her wide, innocent eyes still filled with uncertainty. "But there isn't a 'b' in it! Please don't call me that…" she said as she closed the door and leaned against it.

"Whatever Am."

"But that's an article adjective?"

"I have no idea what that means, and I couldn't care less," I said flippantly.

"Please don't call me that. It's Amriel. It's not even that hard to say, it's only two syllables.

I sighed, exasperated. _This is going to be a long night._

Amriel

_Why is this demon being so nice? _I thought, concerned that she might be luring me into a trap. I was about to say something when she spoke again.

"Fine **Amriel**, no nicknames," she said.

I decided my best bet to gain information about what was going on would be to talk to her, so I decided I should just go with it. "Well hello I suppose."

"Hi," she said, clearly surprised that I still wanted to talk. "Well why are you here? You don't exactly seem like the type to be hunting demons," she said.

Leliel

She crossed her arms and glared at me. "What do you mean I don't look like someone who hunts demons?" she asked. Her tone was scathing, and I recoiled; she honestly looked like someone who should be going to some normal college, not someone staring down a demon and- _What the hell? Why are her eyes glowing blue?_

"Hey, I didn't say that you couldn't be a badass or whatever, just that you don't exactly look like someone who would want to."

She sighed, the vibrant blue glow fading from her eyes. "Well you are right I suppose. I wasn't one of the people who captured you; I didn't even know you were here until now. It was my brother and his friends who captured you."

"Your brother? Which one?"

"Castiel. He's one of the only ones I can stand. Siblings… got to love them but they are kind of frustrating sometimes."

"Well I wouldn't know. I'm not related to any other demons because unlike angels not all demons are siblings," I said, rolling my bright blue eyes.

"Really? No relatives? That's sad…" she said.

_Why am I having a conversation about siblings with this angel? _"Well technically, my meatsuit has a brother, but he's not a demon."

Her blue-green eyes lit up as she began to talk excitedly. "Oh, my vessel has a younger brother as well, but he is neither an angel nor a demon." She smiled fondly ad she spoke of this human, probably filled with memories from her meat suit.

"Cool. I had to live with my meatsuit's brother for a while, but he was annoying and I had to constantly resist the urge to kill him."

"Why do you demons call them meatsuits anyways?"

"I call 'em meatsuits 'cause it's catchier than 'vessel,'" I said, shrugging as best as I could while cuffed to a chair.

She brushed a loose bit of her caramel hair behind her ear and said, "but meatsuit makes me think of that meat dress Lady Gaga wore once…"

"Ew."

Amriel

I shifted back and forth uncomfortably as the room was overrun by an uncomfortable silence. "Sooooo…how's earth going for ya?"

_Wow Amriel. Nice. Ask the demon chained to a chair by your brother how things are going. That's really smart. _

"Better than hell," she said dismissively, pulling me from my self-scolding.

"Yeah, it's better than heaven too," I said honestly.

"Really? But isn't heaven you know… heaven?" she said disbelievingly.

"Unfortunately," I cringed, thinking of how much heaven had worsened in the past few years. "Heaven kinda went to crap with the whole Naomi thing. And don't even get me started with Metatron. Also, I've always been close to my brother Cas, although I was fairly close with Gabriel too. I'm not exactly a well-liked angel at the moment, what with being the favorite sister of the one who inadvertently cast all the angels out of heaven."

"Hey I'm not exactly the most welcome demon right now. Crowley hates my guts," she said with…sympathy?

_Since when do demons compare their situations to those of angels?_

"What did you do to piss him off?"

"Fuck if I know. He thought I was working for Abbadon and he didn't believe me when I said I wasn't one to pick sides," she said irritably.

"Pft. Well no offense, but demons aren't exactly trustworthy."

"Look who's fucking talking!" Le exclaimed, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Hey," I said defensively, "I was a relatively neutral angel…mostly. I hid out with Gabriel for a while, now I'm helping Cas and the Winchesters. They think I'm trustworthy. I'm not one of the…how does Dean say it…? Dicks with wings like most of my family members are."

Leliel

_Ugh. Great. Another angel who thinks she's perfect, _I thought as she spoke. And yet, no matter what she was saying, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. In a way it was almost as if she was only repeating what she had been told. Of course, she sounded like she believed it, and yet…somewhere in her eyes I saw just a hint of doubt. _Well I suppose it won't hurt to try and get her to realize I'm not like most demons._

"Well guess what," I said vehemently, "in case you were unaware, not every demon is a major dick. I only turned demon after years of torture, and the reason I went to hel—"

"But…you sold your soul. Instead of trusting God you sold your soul to a demon," she said hesitantly.

"I sold my soul so that my brother wouldn't die of the flu, since it was a serious concern back then. It was for my brother's fucking life. So get your pretentious 'all demons are evil' shit outta my face," I snapped.

Amriel stopped leaning against the door and walked a bit closer to me. I could see the hesitation and doubt in her eyes as she spoke, "I never said all demons are horrible, just the majority of you. Kind of like how not all humans make bad choices, just 99.999% percent of them do.

"Wow. Are you sure that you aren't a 'dick with wings' as whoever the fuck Dean is calls them?" I said, somewhat stunned by her words. _Why is this angel still even talking to me? Doesn't she have anything better to do?_

"No," she said, once again defensive. "I'm just saying that many humans are prone to making poor decisions, such as demon deals and witchcraft."

"I literally just explained why that deal was necessary. Do you really need to give me shit about it, angel?"

"So you're the exception; most aren't. Need we discus Crowley's deal form, 'another three inches?' Apparently he wanted to make double digits," she said smugly, apparently glad to have some basis for her opinions.

"Yes," I responded irritably, but Crowley is an asshole."

Amriel laughed bitterly. "And you aren't? I doubt that you had that girl's permission to take over her body. You've probably already killed her." Her blue-green eyes hardened as she looked at me, seeming disgusted.

"Do you know where I found this poor girl?!" I yelled. If not for the cuffs, I would probably have been yelling in her face by then, I was so enraged. "In a hospital! She'd been in a coma for four years. Her family took it as a miracle when she woke up, even if they thought she had amnesia."

"Bull crap. Oh yes, locked inside your own head. Freaking amazing way to live." She stormed even closer, her eyes once again glowing an unnatural silvery-blue. By the time she finished speaking she was standing just outside the devils trap, looking ready to lash out and strangle me.

"I did her a **favor** by killing her first. I've checked that she's not in hell, so now instead of being trapped inside her own head **like she already was**, she's in fucking heaven!" _Ha, lets see what you have to say to that._ I felt somewhat bad for trying to convince her that everything she thought was wrong, but oh well. I had a feeling I would probably die in that room and I didn't want the one person who might remember me to think I was some body snatching psycho demon.

"Ah yes, heaven. Where Metatron was. Gold freaking sticky star for you Le. At least my vessel is willing. She finds this entire conversation disturbing by the way."

_That's enough. _"Alright bitch. What the fuck do you want from me? I came from hell to stop being tortured. The only thing I've caused to happen here is a relieved family thinking that there comatose daughter woke up. I haven't hurt anybody."

Once again doubtful, Amriel took a step back. Brushing her caramel colored hair out of her eyes once again, she finally responded. "…but maybe if you hadn't killed her she would have woken up. Miracles do happen. I should know."

Judging by her expression, even she knew how pathetic her reasoning was, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't dispute it. "Really?" I said as I leaned forward in my chair. "That's all you have? Once comatose girl **might** have woken up if not for me? I do not believe for one second you've never killed anybody, even another angel's vessel. Who have I killed? One girl who was suffering. I could hear her thoughts and she was begging for her family to pull that plug."

"Oh…" she said softly. "Well I haven't killed anyone…not for millennia. Other than demons, but I don't consider that to be killing someone. The bodies they possessed were already dead. I'm kinda lame I guess…I just don't want others to suffer. I tend to stick to the more only fight to injure not kill approach."

I sighed, still irritated. "Well if your plan is to 'injure' me then you can get the fuck on with it. I'm still not understanding this little chat we've been having while you've had me in this devil's trap. You summoned **me** specifically. It had to be for something. I'm assuming it's to torture out info, but since I know nothing, you may as well just save yourself the trouble."

"I honestly don't know why you're here. Castiel won't tell me anything because I'm 'too young.' I mean I'm over 20,000 years old for goodness sake. Just because I was created after Adam and Eve doesn't mean that I'm a child."

"Then I must be a baby at 450, but if that's your answer, can I at least get a snack or something? I mean, if he won't tell you but he's letting you talk to me it must be for a reason."

"You my friend are practically a fetus. And I may or may not have snuck down here without them knowing. But uhh what do you want?" she said, hostility draining from her voice,

I was beyond confused now. "Firstly, friend? Seccond, what the fuck. Why would you call me a fetus? Third, Ooooo. You a rebel now? And lastly, got any marshmallows?"

"I guess? It's a term humans construe very loosely. To answer your second question: because that is what you are, compared to me at least. Thirdly, no, I just want a certain Winchester to realize I'm not some little girl who needs protecting. And to answer your last question, yeah. Of course." She sighted and then continued to speak, "honestly, I just want someone to notice me. No one ever cares. And hiding a demon in the bunker is kind of a big thing for them not to tell me."

"Whatever you say. Now marshmallows, or will that blow your whole 'I'm not supposed to be talking to the demon cover?'" I asked impatiently.

"Fine, I'll get your dang marshmallows. Happy?" She attempted to look irritated but laughed slightly, obviously glad we were now discussing something less serious than possession and death.

_She must be lonely to even consider talking to me, let alone consider me a friend and get me fucking marshmallows. _"Yes. I'm especially happy to hear you almost curse."

"I don't like swearing. Agh. My vessel wants me to say that she doesn't like the fact that I am talking to a demon," she said as she opened the door.

"Well I'd like to kindly tell your vessel that if she didn't want to talk to demons she shouldn't have let in a fucking angel," I said, humored by the fact that an angel felt the need to listen to her human vessel.

"She's scared. I've been in her for a long time. She's almost like a sister in a way," she said softly.

"Then I'd think she'd understand enough about devil's traps to know that I

can't do shit right now," I replied. "And she should know from the conversation we just had that I wouldn't anyway."

She was about to exit, but stopped short. "Just how many 27 year old girls do you know who talk to demons? Lay off her. And she knows, she's just more of a worrier than I am." She stepped away from the door and stepped back towards me, clearly sidetracked from her mission to get me marshmallows. "So do you know much about Sam and Dean?"

"I've heard the Winchesters' names flying around, but I've been laying low, so I haven't been able to find out much more than that they're some freaky ass hunters, who I never really wanted to cross paths with."

"Well it's a little late for that Le…" she said regretfully.

"No shit. Speaking of that, when the fuck am I gonna know why I'm here?"

"Whenever Dean, Cas, or Sam shows up I guess."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Getting beer and pie I think."

"Huh, didn't realize that was a three person job. So anyway…where are we now? Like isn't that a library as a door? What?"

"I don't know if I can tell you that Le. I'll go get your marshmallows."

She returned after about two minutes. "Ugh. Finally you fly your ass back down here. You did bring my marshmallows this time, right?"

"Yes," Amriel answered, opening a bag of mini marshmallows.

"Thank fuck, I'm starving."

She tossed a marshmallow and I caught it in my mouth. "You really shouldn't swear so much," she chastised.

"Why?" I asked as she tossed me more marshmallows. "And why don't you just uncuff me? That would be a lot easier."

"Because it's vulgar. And I can't unchain you because if Cas were to show up that would go poorly."

"Hello? Demon over here. I don't mind vulgar." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh right. So…um…wanna talk about girl stuff?"

"What do you even mean 'talk about girl stuff?' Are we 12 now?" I asked, my voice flooded with sarcasm.

"Oh, I guess not then…sorry." She was so disappointed, I felt a twinge of guilt once again.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but I head a sound that made me freeze. "Hey wait—did you here that? It sounded like a door," I said anxiously.

"Oh crap," Amriel said. " I gotta go. I'm sorry I cant help you more, but if I get

caught it won't be pretty. You should know, Dean's a bit of an expert at torture, Good luck. I hope you make it our alive."

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop Am," I said, attempting to cover my fear.

"It's Amriel." And with that she (and the marshmallows) disappeared, leaving me to my fate.

"Well shit."


End file.
